Y de Yerbatero
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Miku, acompañada por Meiko y Kaito, se embarca en una nueva aventura: conseguir la preciada y rara flor de megrelina para que así Bruno, el yerbatero, pueda usarla en un brebaje que la joven aventurera necesita para cumplir la misión más difícil de su vida: declararle su amor a la persona que ama / Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.


_Este fanfic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.  
Vocaloid y la cancion PartyxParty no me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivo dueños._

 _Este fanfic se ambienta en el universo de la cancion PartyxParty de Hitoshizuku-P y Yama_

* * *

Y de Yerbatero

—Kaito —la cara de incredulidad y nerviosismo de la reina oscura Miku era evidente—. Yo sé que eres un mercader experto y conoces más de productos mágicos que cualquiera de nosotros pero —hizo una pausa. Tragó saliva mientras sus manos temblaban y sus piernas seguían los pasos del mercader de cabello azul—, tengo mis dudas sobre este tal yerbatero.

—¿Cómo es posible que una _dark lord_ desconfié de los hechizos y pociones? —ironizó el mercader. Sus gafas brillaban con los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los frondosos árboles del Bosque de Clara.

—Irónico en verdad —sonrió Meiko la cantinera—, aunque tomando en cuenta que esta pequeña demonia nos engañó a todos solo para hacer una fiesta, no me resulta extraño.

—¡Ya les pedí perdón por eso! —lloriqueó la chica de largas coletas verdosas. Ella era en verdad una _dark lord_ , pero aunque por naturaleza debería ser malvada, era todo lo contrario. Gustaba del helado de fresa con vainilla, sentía una inmensa debilidad por los gatitos y conejitos, coleccionaba muñecos de felpa y los guardaba como si de un inmenso tesoro de diamantes y oro se tratase, era más amable que el clérigo Oliver y, como si todo lo anterior no bastara para que los demás _dark lords_ la molestaran en las convenciones anuales, estaba enamorada—. Y… y… seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? Hemos cometido muchos fraudes juntos y hasta les ayudo a ahuyentar a otros demonios.

—¡Adoro a esta niña! —la cantinera gritó encantada por las desesperadas palabras de Miku. De inmediato la abrazó con gran fuerza.

—Silencio —indicó el mercader. Sus pisadas se volvieron sutiles, procurando no pisar ninguna rama seca—. Si no tenemos cuidado, él escapará.

—¿Tu amigo es tan tímido?

—No es eso Meiko, pero tiene muchos enemigos y rivales. Esperen aquí —ordenó Kaito, internándose entre la maleza.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron paradas en medio del bosque, solo acompañadas por la brisa matutina y el dulce canto de las aves silvestres que habitaban en aquel lugar. Meiko sacó de su escote una pequeña botella llena de licor y de un solo sorbo acabó con su contenido. Miku miraba nerviosa el suelo. Sus pies jugaban con una pequeña roca gris, haciéndola rodar de un lado a otro; en su cabeza se desarrollaba una batalla entre la razón y el amor, entre el valor y la cobardía. Y es que aquello que sentía era un amor tan prohibido como el que puede existir entre un gato y un perro, entre los príncipes de reinos enemigos. En primera, ella era una malvada _dark lord_ , o al menos se supone que era malvada; su misión en la vida era sembrar el caos y la destrucción, conquistar cuantos pueblos le fuera posible y atormentar aldeanos, aunque esto nunca fue de su agrado y prefería hacer pequeñas travesuras a los viajeros incautos y pueblerinos distraídos, jugar dominó y cartas con los sacerdotes que debían enfrentarla (y siempre perdía). En segunda, su amor había recaído en un simple ser humano, tan débil como todos, pero aun así le había derrotado en innumerables entrenamientos. Sin embargo, el mayor problema era otro. No se había enamorado de un hombre, ¡sino de una mujer! Algo sumamente extraño entre demonios y altamente polémico entre los humanos. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación. Sabía que sería un problema y aún más le aterraba el perder todo contacto con la chica que amaba desde hacía tiempo. ¿Y cómo no amarla? Se lo preguntó muchas veces, e incluso sus compañeros le dirigían las mismas palabras. "¿Cómo no amar a Luka? Tan linda, de buen cuerpo, amable y valiente", eran palabras que el mercader y la cantinera le repitieron toda la semana, aunque sus intenciones eran confusas, ¿lo hicieron para molestar o animarla? No estaba segura.

El viento sopló con más fuerza. Una nube de polvo se levantó, obligando a ambas guerreras a cubrir sus ojos. En un ataque de pánico, la "novata" sintió el enorme deseo de huir entre los arbustos y echó a correr, siendo detenida por el fuerte brazo de Meiko.

—Oye, ya nos tomamos muchas molestias para esto. ¿En serio piensas huir?

—¡Suéltame patética humana! —gritó intentando dar miedo, aunque solo soltó un chillido de niña indefensa.

—¿Ahora soy una patética humana? Hace unos minutos llorabas por conservar mi amistad —reclamó Meiko abrazándola con fuerza y frotando su puño contra el cráneo de la joven demonia—. A veces eres algo rara.

—¡Déjame! —forcejeaba inútilmente la de cabellos verdosos—, vas a lastimar mis cuernos.

—Bien, bien, ya te dejó —y lo cumplió. Meiko soltó a su amiga, arrojándola frente a unos árboles para impedir su escape—. No sé qué te molesta, si usas un filtro de amor no tienes nada que perder. Con esas cosas enamoras a quien te dé la gana.

—Pero no es lo que quiero usar y lo saben —vaciló unos segundos en los cuales contempló con atención un pequeño colibrí que pasó zumbando entre ellas. Su pico aun goteaba néctar—. Busco más bien una poción que me inspire valor, que me haga perder el miedo al rechazo ¡y no hablo de tequila! —recalcó al ver que la cantinera ya buscaba una botella en el agujero negro de su sombrero.

—¡Yo tengo la solución mi niña! —interrumpió una fuerte voz masculina.

La repentina intervención las hizo olvidarse de su charla, en especial porque Miku se espantó tanto que dio un salto directo a los brazos de su amiga, misma que no tuvo problemas en cargarla. Detrás de ellas apareció Kaito acompañado por un hombre de piel ligeramente morena, cabello corto pero descuidado de color castaño, una barbita justo en el centro del mentón y unos profundos ojos azules; vestido con una larga túnica azul y unas gruesas botas marrón llenas de manchas de lodo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre de cabello castaño inspeccionó con la mirada a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él. De pronto volteó con Kaito y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que el mercader respondió señalando a Miku. Apenas la identificó, el extraño se acercó a ella y comenzó a analizar con sus profundos ojos azules. Le observaba como si de una escultura de oro se tratase, desde las enlodadas botas de metal rojo hasta los protegidos hombros, el ritmo de su respiración al inflarse su pecho y cada parpadeo ansioso, la comisura de los labios que formaban una tensa sonrisa y el repentino movimiento nervioso de sus dedos. Se dio la vuelta e indico a los tres viajeros a entrar en su cueva. Ellos le obedecieron sin objetar nada, mientras sus pisadas eran acompañadas por el crujir de ramas y hojas secas.

Entraron a la cueva, misma que fue transformada en un laboratorio lleno de cazuelas, fogatas, frascos y cientos de macetas con toda clase de plantas, flores y yerbas, desde algunas muy conocidas por su belleza o usos medicinales, como aquellas con propiedades alucinógenas y otras que eran por completo desconocidas en la región. El aire se sentía pesado y caliente, lleno de aromas tan extraños como variados, densos y nauseabundos o dulces y agradables, resultando en un estupor que se apoderó de la joven _dark lord_.

—Kaito dice que necesitas mi ayuda —dijo al fin el yerbatero—, y puedo verlo en tus ojos mi niña, tú sufres de un mal de amores. ¡No te preocupes! —gritó, regresando al mundo terrestre a Miku—, yo soy Bruno el yerbatero, conocedor de plantas y creador de brebajes para toda ocasión y necesidad. Pero dímelo de viva voz, ¿de que sufre tu corazón y anhela tu ser?

Miku vaciló unos segundos, casi un minuto que fue eterno. Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas y sus mejillas parecían estallar, balbuceó un par de veces antes de articular alguna palabra coherente.

—¡Amo a alguien! —gritó al fin. Seguía con la cara colorada y sus manos temblaban—, y no… no encuentro el valor para decírselo.

—Entiendo, entiendo —le susurró Bruno mirando los frascos en la repisa más alta de la cueva—. Tu problema es algo sencillo mi niña, y miles de personas pasan por lo mismo. Sin embargo, para solucionarlo —pasó una mano por la mejilla de Miku, deteniéndose firme en su barbilla. Tomándola con delicadeza, le hizo girar la cabeza para mirar al mismo punto que él— necesito que consigas una planta un tanto extraña que no puedo conseguir.

—Y… ¿qué planta es?

—Es la extraña megrelina —dijo con entusiasmo en su voz—, una planta de largas y finas hojas, con un tallo sumamente delgado y una flor de pétalos blancos y azules entrelazados en un hermoso mosaico de vida. Si la traes para mí, te ayudaré.

—¿Y dónde la consigo?

—Cerca del castillo de Polifonia. No es un camino largo, pero esa malvada de Ann me odia y quiere acabar conmigo a toda costa. Por eso no puedo acercarme. ¡Entonces! —levantó los brazos en un ademan exagerado, dando la espalda a la joven aventurera—. ¿Qué dices mi niña?

Pero al voltear de nuevo, Miku ya no estaba. Solo habían quedado Kaito y Meiko que miraban atónitos la salida de la cueva. La travesía había empezado.

Travesía que duró muy poco. En verdad que el camino fue corto y sin mayores emociones, salvo por una salvaje parvada de patos hambrientos que atacaron a los tres viajeros cuando Meiko se dispuso a comer un emparedado de carne y queso de cabra. Los problemas comenzaron apenas bajaron de la carreta de mercaderes que les llevaron hasta el castillo de Polifonia.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Bruno, buscaron entre los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el imponente y rojo castillo de la _dark lord_ Ann. Pasaron todo el día entre el césped y las hojas secas, sin éxito alguno. Al anochecer, acamparon a orillas del muro del palacio, lo cual fue una pésima idea por parte de Kaito.

Al amanecer, en vez de recibir el nuevo día con los cálidos y gentiles rayos del sol, lo primero que vieron los tres viajeros ante sus ojos fue una fila interminable de puntiagudas lanzas relucientes en manos de un ejército escarlata y comandado por un hombre alto de cabello castaño, con algunos mechones bancos y unas grapas incrustadas en su cráneo. Se trataba del capitán Big Al.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó su grave voz.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Kaito. Se acomodó las pequeñas (y ridículas) gafas de lectura, ajustó con ambas manos su bufanda blanca y aclaró su garganta.

—Buen hombre, somos solo unos viajeros que están de paso. Nos tomó desprevenidos la noche mientras buscábamos la flor de megrelina. Nos informaron que…

De inmediato, los soldados murmuraron entre si y amenazaron con más ferocidad a los tres viajeros, mientras que el capitán desenvainó su espada y apuntó con su hoja el cuello del mercader de cabellos azules.

—… crece por aquí.

—¿Hicimos algo malo? —preguntó temblando Miku, mientras que Meiko miraba las agudas armas aun somnolienta.

—¡Llévenlos ante la reina! —ordenó Big Al a los soldados.

Antes de que el gallo cantara por segunda vez, que las vacas fuesen ordeñadas y los criados tuviesen lista la sala del trono, los tres aventuraros ya se encontraban en esta, de rodillas frente a la gran silla de madera chapada en oro, encadenados de pies y manos con grilletes pesados y elaborados por hábiles alquimistas para evitar toda fuerza mágica que pudiese destruirlos. Meiko seguía perdida en su mundo de sueños, cabeceando cada treinta segundos, luchando sin mucho esfuerzo por mantenerse alerta; Kaito estaba indignado, no dejaba de ladrar sus quejas y preguntar el porqué de tan mal trato hacia unos inofensivos viajeros. En tanto, Miku solo miraba el suelo con cierta ansiedad y vergüenza.

Aquella amplia sala tenía el techo increíblemente alto, lo eficiente para que un gigante de piedra pusiese estar ahí parado y aun alzara su brazo para golpear a su enemigo. Contrario al exterior del palacio, sus muros eran por completo blancos, adornados con pinturas de las celebridades de la región: actores de teatro tanto formal como callejero, poetas ilustres miembros de cortes reales, trovadores que iban y venían de un extremo del continente a otro, dramaturgos aclamados por todo estrato social, y justo sobre el trono, un cuadro que llegaba desde el suelo hasta el techo de la misma _dark lord_ Sweet Ann, vestida por completo de blanco, con el cabello rubio suelto y sosteniendo de forma amenazante un abanico. La espera de los tres viajeros terminó cuando sonaron las trompetas y escoltada por dos esqueletos guerreros apareció Sweet Ann, usando un fino vestido blanco con holanes negros, el cabello recogido y la cabeza grapada al cuello. Sus negros cuernos se enroscaban alrededor de su frente, formando una especia de corona, y los mismos estaban decorados con incrustaciones de oro. Se sentó en su trono sin dirigirles la mirada, pidió una copa de vino que llegó al instante, e ignorando por completo a los prisioneros llamó al capitán de las tropas.

—Mejor que sea bueno, estaba tomando mi baño de burbujas. ¿Qué hicieron estos tres? —preguntó con soberbia voz.

—Mi reina —dijo Big Al, arrodillándose ante ella—, estos tres extranjeros han venido a robar su preciada megrelina.

—¿¡Que has dicho?! —estalló furiosa—. ¡¿Esto miserables humanos quieren mi preciada megrelina?!

—Solo queremos una flor, no lo exageres —murmuró Miku, aunque su voz llegó a los oídos de la _dark lord_ de cabeza grapada.

—Esa voz aguda me es familiar —meditó un segundo Ann. Tornó la mirada hacia los prisioneros, centrándose en la chica de coletas—. Pero que veo… ¿Miku?

—Hola Sweet Ann —le saludó sin emoción alguna.

—¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte! Desde que abandonamos el mundo oscuro no había tenido noticias —dijo con fingida alegría, luego agregó con contenida furia—. Y de pronto te presentas aquí queriendo robar mi megrelina.

—Por algo no quería verte, loca cabeza grapada —susurró Miku, procurando que solo Kaito y Meiko le escucharan. Ellos torcieron los labios conteniendo la risa.

—En vista de que solo buscas una flor —Ann había continuado su discurso, escuchado solo por el viento hasta llegar a este punto— te diré una cosa: puedes llevártela, por los viejos tiempos.

—¡¿En serio?! —brillaron los verdes ojos de Miku.

—Solo si me derrotas en una batalla —agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Todos los _dark lord_ son iguales, les gusta complicar las cosas ¿no? —ironizó Meiko.

—Vamos viajeros, ganen o pierdan saldrán libres de aquí, y tienen ventaja de ser tres contra dos. Ustedes deciden ¡pero solo con la victoria podrán salir con el tesoro!

—¡Bien! —rugió Miku, desbordando coraje al fin—. Acepto el desafío.

Como una orden tácita, Big Al liberó de sus cadenas a los tres aventureros e hizo venir sus amas: la espada de Miku, el sombrero de Meiko y el ábaco de Kaito. Al terminar, subió los primeros peldaños de la escalinata y desenfundó su gran espada, de fina hoja brillante. Sweet Ann se levantó de su cómodo trono y empuñó con fuerza el abanico que cargaba en su mano. Estaban listos para el combate. En cuanto a los viajeros, se reunieron en círculo a media sala a fin de planear su estrategia. No sabían nada sobre Big Al, pero Miku conocía muy bien los poderes de Sweet Ann y aun mejor, su debilidad. Aquella malvada reina podía controlar el viento gracias a su abanico, y la forma de vencerla era con un fuerte y certero golpe en la cabeza.

—En ese caso, tengo una estrategia infalible para esto —dijo Meiko con actitud triunfadora.

Sin decir nada más, tomó a Kaito de la ropa y lo arrojó por los aires con una fuerza increíble. El misil humano tomó gran velocidad, tomando por desprevenido a Big Al y estrellándose con él. El estruendo de ambos hombres chocando con el muro de piedra retumbó en los oídos de las tres combatientes que permanecían de pie. Miku fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo directo a donde estaba Ann aun cubriéndose los oídos, sin embargo, aquella alcanzó a reaccionar y agitó su abanico creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo volar hasta el extremo contrario de la sala a la chica de las coletas. Meiko aprovechó la situación y arrancó del suelo dos losas de piedra para usarlas de proyectiles contra los enemigos. Con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó ambas piedras contra la _dark lord_ , quien pudo detenerlas con mucho esfuerzo y redirigirlas contra la cantinera. Meiko, alardeando de gran fuerza, rompía a puñetazos las pesadas losas. Un pequeño fragmento voló hasta Miku, golpeándola en la cabeza y haciéndola perder su disfraz de humana. Ann siguió atacando del mismo modo, arrojando por los aires tanto objetos como pudo y repeliendo las rocas que Meiko le arrojara, un intercambio de proyectiles imposible de terminar.

Despertando de su desmayo, Kaito tomó la espada del aun inconsciente Big Al y la arrojó detrás el trono. Tomó el casco que el capitán había botado y acercándose por detrás a Sweet Ann, se lo puso al revés para evitar que ella pudiera ver a Meiko. De pronto, Kaito fue jalado por Big Al, continuando su pelea a mano limpia. Miku se acercó corriendo, al ver a su enemiga cegada comprendió que era el momento de atacar.

—¡Meiko! —gritó Miku—. ¡Arrójame!

La cantinera de cabello castaño accedió de inmediato. Cargó a Miku como si se tratara de una jabalina y la arrojó directo contra la malvada Sweet Ann, que luchaba por quitarse el casco. Al fin, la rubia pudo deshacerse del yelmo, solo para ver en un repentino rayo verdoso un puño que le golpeó de lleno en la mejilla derecha. El cuello de la malvada rubia se torció en un ángulo anormal y con un horrendo crujir de las grapas, su cabeza cayó al suelo, rodando hasta caer por la escalinata.

—¡Maldición! —gritó la cabeza.

Miku se puso de pie frente al trono. Miró feliz como Kaito había aporreado a Big Al con solo un ábaco, Meiko tomaba del suelo los escasos pero valioso objetos que quedaron después de la batalla. La peliverde se rodeó de una maligna aura roja, se acercó a la cabeza de Ann y alzándola en sus manos…

—¡Te gane! —vitoreó emocionada como una niña de ocho años—. ¿Quién es la _dark lord_ que manda? ¡Soy yo! —y de inmediato, se puso seria—. ¿Dónde está la planta?

—Detrás de mí retrato, hay una puerta que lleva a un jardín. ¡Pero solo llévate una flor! —respondió resignada—. Y… ¿podrías ponerme en mi cuerpo de nuevo?

—No —sonrió Miku dejando la cabeza rubia en el trono. Lo que nadie sabía es que Sweet Ann solía molestar a Miku en la escuela de _dark lords_ , por lo que esto resultaba una venganza.

Y en efecto, detrás del inmenso retrato se escondía un pasadizo que llevaba a un pequeño jardín soleado y fresco. La única planta que crecía en medio de las baldosas en un verde cuadro era la preciada megrelina. Sin perder tiempo, Miku cortó con sumo cuidado una de las flores y la guardó en un frasco sin cerrarle la tapa. Era hora de volver.

—Y entonces… ¿esa flor es para un brebaje? —preguntó Miku emocionada aunque maltrecha y ya sin su disfraz de novata. El camino de regreso fue a pie y siendo perseguidos por un ejército de esqueletos arqueros.

—Algo así —respondió Bruno, arrojando la flor a una tetera con agua y colocándola al fuego—. Pero lo que tú necesitas es algo muy diferente y más sencillo.

De inmediato, el yerbatero caminó hasta un grupo de grandes macetas de todos colores y tamaños que tenía cerca de la entrada a la cueva. Tomó unos cuanto claveles, un grande y colorido girasol, y un par de lirios blancos. Los amarró con un fino y brillante lazo rojo, quedando un ramo precioso. Se acercó a Miku y lo puso en sus manos. En tanto, la tetera comenzó a silbar, indicando que la infusión estaba lista.

—¿Qué hago con esto? —preguntó incrédula a joven. Ya esperaba la respuesta.

—Dáselo a tu chica, de la forma más gentil posible. Y ya que esté en sus manos, le declaras todo tu amor mi niña.

—Y esa flor… ¿para qué era?

—Para preparar el té más delicioso de mundo —respondió Bruno con una amplia sonrisa.

Por replica su rostro fue atacado por el casco de Big Al. Miku abandonó la cueva molesta, frustrada y decepcionada, ¡le habían engañado! No culpaba de nada a Kaito, él estaba tan sorprendido como ella por el inesperado resultado y no podía evitar sentirse timado por aquel amigo suyo. Cuando abandonó la cueva, solo escuchó los gritos del pelizaul reclamando por la fraudulenta misión.

Miku estaba sentada en la torre más alta de su palacio, recordando su fraudulenta cruzada. "Tanto para nada" pensaba mientras recordaba con rencor el rostro de Bruno, "hasta tuve que soportar a Sweet Ann de nuevo". Suspiró. Aun cargaba el ramo de flores en sus manos, pero solo con la intensión de arrojarlo al suelo. ¿Cómo es que esa cosa iba a ayudarle? Después de todo, como _dark lord_ era capaz de encontrar a un hechicero confiable. Alzó por lo alto el ramo de flores cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió; el rechinar de la vieja bisagra la detuvo y la voz que le habló le hizo saltar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Miku? —preguntó la melodiosa voz de Luka, la bailarina razón de los desvelos de la demonia.

—¡Luka! —exclamó, tratando de esconder el ramo—. Solo, solo… solo meditaba, sí, solo meditaba sobre la expedición de la que volvimos, eso —le respondió con la lengua trabándose y la frente perada en diminutas gotas de sudor.

—Entiendo. Me preocupé por ti al verte tan seria al llegar —confesó Luka. ¿Estaba sonrojada?—. No es algo normal en ti.

—Disculpa por eso —respondió Miku con una sonrisa—. No es nada importante, un insignificante enojo con un estafador.

—¿Y esas flores?

—Esto… —¡lo había olvidado! El ramo era muy grande como para ser oculto por su delgado cuerpo, la existencia del mismo era evidente. Pensó en tirarlo cuanto antes y decirle que un admirador se lo había regalado en el _NicoNico Pub_. Sus manos temblaron y ambas mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como un par de manzanas; respiró hondo y extendió el ramo hacia la bailarina—. Son… para ti.

Cerró los ojos, ansiosa, nerviosa. Sintió como el ramo le era retirado con delicadeza de sus blancas, pero sucias de tierra, manos; unos dedos delicados y suaves rozaron los suyos. Tras dos eternos segundos, el rubor en su rostro aumentó al sentir un par de delicados labios sobre su mejilla izquierda, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella tenía a una radiante y colorada Luka, sujetando con fuerza el ramo de flores como si de un tesoro de oro y diamantes se tratara. Miku le tomó la mano y mirándola a los ojos alcanzó a hablarle.

—Desde hace mucho que quiero decírtelo —temblaba su voz, pero se mantenía firme a seguir—. Estoy… estoy enamorada de ti.

El silencio llegó, ambas se miraron no a los ojos, sino al alma.

—He esperado mucho —rompió el silencio la bailarina— para decirte lo mismo. Estoy enamorada de ti, pequeña demonia.

Luka tomó uno de los lirios y lo colocó entre la oreja y el cuerno derecho de Miku. Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras la brisa alejaba las nubes del cielo y sus labios se encontraban en un suave pero sincero beso.

En aquel momento, Miku lamentó haberse portado tan cruel con Bruno el yerbatero, pues a pesar de haberla mandado a buscar una flor que solo servía para preparar té, pudo derrotar a la chica que por años le fastidio en la escuela, vivió otra aventura junto a sus queridos amigos, y sobre todo, pudo declararle su amor a la chica de sus sueños.

* * *

NOTA: La megrelina es una planta inventada, basandome en Gregorio Mendel.  
No. de palabras: 3,999


End file.
